


[Podfic of] Speaker of Valaeanath

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, F/F, F/M, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:49:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi has been through physical torture, but the psychological torture Asajj Ventress subjects him to is worse than any physical pain. Trapped in silence and darkness, the only means of communication he has relies on the language of touch--a language that not everyone understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Speaker of Valaeanath

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Speaker of Valaeanath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/496954) by [flamethrower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamethrower/pseuds/flamethrower). 



Title: Speaker of Valaeanath

Author: flamethrower

Fandom: Star wars

pairing: Obi-Wan Kenobi/?

Music used: black - Sarah McLachlan (William Orbit Mix)

Time: 1:51:39

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/Speaker%20of%20Valaeanath.mp3)

[M4B](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Star%20Wars/Speaker%20of%20Valaeanath.m4b)

(Right click and save as)


End file.
